Talk:Taric/@comment-67.1.118.55-20120701202621/@comment-68.111.193.38-20120706080955
^ I think that Sona is now (in nearly every way) inferior to Taric :( The nerfs made her heal impossible to improve with AP, while it costs more. Trying to amend the abyssal effect of this heal with cooldown reduction makes you have to pay that higher rate of mana cost more often, causing mana problems. Playing her as a support means that taking a Chalice or Tear would be rather difficult, considering that no lane partner would ever let her touch the minions and that she shouldn't take last hits on champions, either. Taric, in contrast, has a very sustainable heal. Like Sona's, it heals both him and his target, but he gets to choose that target (helpful if he doesn't want to accidentally heal someone who is recalling and instead save someone else who is running from a mob of enemy champions). It even has more utility in that he can heal JUST himself for +40% while Sona has no choice but to heal for +0% with no other champions around. Want to bring up the difference in cooldown? Sure! Taric has a much better cost/cooldown ratio when considering that the cooldown is lowered without any cooldown reduction when you autoattack... anything! Want to bring up her "aura superiority"? Taric has Shatter for that, which has a beefy armor aura. He even has Radiance if you want to bring up Hymn of Valor aura, and if you REALLY want to throw the Song of Celerity arguement into the fray, I have to say that Shurelya's Reverie is a much, much more fitting item on Taric than on Sona (Taric is beefier, meaning that +30 health per 5 carries more weight on him than on Sona). How about her Power Chord? Easy! Taric gets to not only pick who he wants to harass, but has a stun and an armor shred that synergize perfectly with an AD carry bullying his target. 40% slow for 2 seconds or a stun (100% slow AND pacifier) for 1.5 seconds? 20% damage reduction and resistance buff? Shatter aura and the pacifying effect of the stun! The edge that Sona has over Taric is that her auras are always in effect, from level one. That permanence does not outweight Taric in most situations, unless all damage taken from enemy champions is converted into a sort of "Sunfire Cape" form where the total damage is tallied from the start and applied at a constant rate of "X damage per second" to her team. Oh yeah... and her ultimate is an AOE stun, unlike Taric's. Forgot to mention that... however, to make maximum use of it (hitting 3+ targets) requires Sona to be in damage-taking range, and damage-taking is not something she's very adept at. I think this comment may belong more under Sona's page (sorry!), but my thesis for this accidental essay is that Sona's nerfs should be reverted so that she can at least be more comparable to other supports like Taric. Keep in mind, this is entirely under their supporting capability, with limited sight on their damaging capabilities. I'm sure AP/AD Sona might be more viable than AP/AD Taric for dealing damage, but that is not the point of this wall of text.